A Frosty Night
by Happysheep
Summary: It's about love but it's not stickly corny stuff. I wasn't really sure how to rate this so PG13 just in case. Please R&R!


**Author's notes:** I wrote this when I was felling very depressed. As I wrote this all my sadness disappeared! It was quite strange actually. You can kind of tell by the way everything changes, like the weather for example.

(Warning: There's some use of strong language towards the end.)

* * *

_**A Frosty Night**_

Etcetera lay in the snow, letting the soft but deadly flakes rest on her body. She shivered violently but make no attempt to move herself or the snow. A cruel winter wind slapped hard across her curled form, wailing and whistling as it whipped through the piles of junk. As a cold steel ray of light landed dimly on her icy form the falling snow was joined by hail. They rained down on Etcetera like balls of lead, beating at her frozen skin. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was numb to the falling hail and the cold.

He'd turned her down, the only tom she'd ever truly loved. His cruel words stabbed at her soul and tears began falling down her already soaked face. She sobbed again as she remembered his words.

"_You what? Did you just say you love me?"_

Etcetera choked on her tears as she recalled his roar of laughter.

"What does this little kitten think she's talking about? What do you know about love Etcetera? No, wrong answer, you know nothing!"

The snow-covered kitten wailed with despair as the tom had laughed as did the others present at the Jellicle ball. Etcetera remembered stumbling backwards as the kittens threw snowballs at her and jeered in her tearful face.

"I don't date immature little brats that don't know an emotion when they see it. You don't love me; it's just a mild crush. Now go away kitten and come back when you're older and able to be shagged. But if you're desperate I'm sure we could arrange something."

It was then that Etcetera had turned and fled to clearing, now she was lying in the middle of a path and had no idea of where she was.

"Why! Why did you do this to me!" Etcetera screamed up at the now hail-less sky. "Why have you disserted me mum? WHY?" The kitten believed the spirit of her mother protected her, what a shock this had been to finally realise she wasn't protected against everything.

Etcetera wailed and covered her face with her paws, she was alone and it would probably stay this way till the end of her days, or so Etcetera thought.

Etcetera dumped with a start as she heard a twig snap further down the path. Etcetera lay very still, already feeling shadows creep from the corners of her mind, and hoped that the snow that covered her would hide her from who ever was up the path.

"Etcetera?"

The pale and icy cold kitten lifted her head slightly, she recognised that voice anywhere.

"Etcetera?" The voice called again, only this time it was nearer.

Etcetera tried to lift her head but the snow's icy grip had drawn out all her energy. She remained lying in the snow and praying the cat would find her.

"Etcetera where are you?" The voice was right next to her.

"Here…" She managed to choke a whisper. As soon as she said this a pair of strong paws appeared in her line of sight as they brushed the snow off her face. They took told of her shoulders and dragged her limp body out of the snow that had covered her. Etcetera gazed into the cats' emerald green eyes as the cat carried her over to a shelter in the junk and held her close for warmth.

"Etcetera are you alright?" The voice asked urgently.

Etcetera murmured in response. Tiredness had crept up un-expectantly on her and was starting to drag her down into slumber. The cat shook her hard and brought her back to her senses.

"Thanks Munkus." Etcetera mumbled.

The tabby pulled her closer and rubbed her arms in an attempt to bring warmth back to her frozen limbs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Etcetera could move her stiff joints enough for her to sit on Munkustrap's lap without his arms supporting her fully.

"Etcetera…" Munkustrap began.

"I don't want to talk about what happened back there. I can never go back now, they'll all laugh." Etcetera said through shattering teeth.

Munkustrap couldn't think of a response that would sooth the kitten so he hugged her tighter.

The falling snow outside was subsiding and the sun was now shining brilliant golden rays onto the glittering white Earth. A group of birds left the safety of the junk and flew happily through the soft snow that fell lightly to the ground. The two cats left the shelter of the den and stood shivering slightly and a gentle wind blow over them.

"Let's go back ok? We'll catch our deaths out here."

Etcetera looked into the tabby's eyes and sighed, they couldn't stay out here forever. "Ok, but before we go there's something I need to tell you about your brother."

"And what's that?" Munkustrap asked curiously.

"I'll have my revenge on that son-of-a-Pollicle-bitch! The bastard won't know what hit him!"

Munkustrap stared uncertainly at Etcetera, not sure whether to say anything or nothing at all.

"I'll make sure he regrets ever tormenting me like that! I'm coming for you, you'd better watch out Macavity!" Etcetera cried out as though the cat in question was hiding nearby.

The kitten stormed down the path and a very nervous silver tabby followed. He knew nothing good would come of this but how could he stop Etcetera? The kitten was determined and Munkustrap knew that little could stop her; he just prayed that she wouldn't get hurt.


End file.
